Renesmee the dhampir
by Kirsty-17
Summary: Renesmee is sent off the St. Vladamirs academy, where she is changed from her normal, laid back life, into a bodyguard. She meets her new role model, Rose Hathaway, and when Rose goes off to kill Dimitri, Renesmee will follow.
1. Chapter 1

Please R&R I own none of these charactors unless otherwise noted.

**Chapter 1**

**Renesmee:**

His cold stare was enough to tell me that he was serious. I flinched a little, as he opened his mouth.

"Yes, you have to go." he told me. At that moment, I felt like my world was going to end.

"No. I want to stay here!" I begged. My name is Renesmee Cullen. The guy telling me to leave is my father, Edward Cullen. Yesterday, I got into a huge fight with them about my fiancé, Jacob Black. My mother, Bella Cullen, suggested a little school for creatures just like me, dhampirs. My parents, Edward and Bella, they're vampires, but my dad was a vampire and my mom was a human when I was born. They want me to attend classes at St. Vladamir's academy. But that would mean leaving behind Jacob, and my whole life here.

Not going to happen.

"Go pack." dad said after a quick shake of his head. So I quickly obeyed, not wanting to make him mad. I went up into my room and got out my suitcase. I put a few random blouses in, then a couple t-shirts. Not knowing what the weather was like in Montana, I added a snowsuit just in case. I hesitantly added my teddy bear, then a tooth brush and a hairbrush. With one last sigh, I pushed three pairs of jeans in. I slung my bag over my shoulder then headed downstairs.

"I hope you're happy." I grumbled to my father. He didn't respond. I opened the front door and sat in the passenger seat in our family car, a ferrari. Soon my father came outside and with out a word plopped himself into the driver's seat. I turned on the radio to my favourite station. I quietly hummed to the beat of the new song. I leaned my head against the back of the seat and buzzed out into what seemed like another world.

"Renesmee?" Dad said as he shook me awake. His eyes had softened since last time.I clumsily and groggily clambered to my feet just outside the ferrari. A few girls whistled at my dad. I got my bag.

"Good bye." dad said to me, he kissed my forehead. We were at the airport. The Forks airport.

"Good bye." I mumbled, and then turned around to go into the airport.

"I love you." dad called after me. A small grunt was my only reply. The rest all seemed like a whirr. I was at one time saying goodbye to my father, then the next moment I was checking into security. Then, before I knew it, I was in an airplane seat. At that second I knew that life would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When the air plane landed, I immediately got to my feet. I wanted off this air plane fast. I suddenly thought of my new school, my new classmates. I thought of my new duties. Of Jacob. How could my father have made me leave him behind? Suddenly I was flanked by two starngely dressed men. They had strange tattoos on the back of their necks. They basically squished me in between them. They brushed me off the airplane, forcing me to leave my carry-on bag behind. Goodbye, ipod touch. I wondered who these freaks thought they were. But I said nothing as they brushed me past the baggage claim. Goodbye, teddy bears! Goodbye, designer clothes! They took me straight outside and shoved me into a blue taxi. What was their problem? I made myself comfortable as the weird guys quickly told the taxi driver something. They then sat on either side of me.

"Who are you?" I asked, finally.

"We are guardians from St. Vladimir's." one of the men answered. I was training to be a guardian! Oh no, I was going to turn out like one of these losers. I stayed silent until I thought of my stuff again. I thought of the wonderful bracelet Jacob had given me burried deep in he pocket of a pair of jeans I had packed.

"Where is my stuff?"

"It will be sent to the school seperately." Then they went back into stony silence. I pressed my foot on the taxi floor. This was a boring ride. Maybe if I rest my eyes....

My head flew all over the place as we passed over a speed bump. Yes! Finally! We were entering the school. I had slept through the whole ride, which surprised me considering I was a horrible sleeper. I never spelt much. Suddenly the taxi jerked to a stop. The doors of the taxi were opened, and the "guardians" as they called themselves stepped out. I followed them, guessing it was the right thing to do next. There was a lady standing outside the taxi.

"Headmaster Ellen Kirova, pleasure to meet you." she said it as though I had already introduced myself.

"Hi." I said. What a stange name, Kirova. I had no time to dwell on that thought because she gestured for me to follow her. So I did. She lead me into an office. I sat in a chair.

"Okay, here's the thing...." she began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I held my breath and waited for this Kirova person to continue.

"Your application was forced at us. Your father is very determined to have you here, so you will be in a few full classes. Since you are in the same age group as dhampirs who have been at our school for a couple years, you will join extra training classes with Rosemarie Hathaway and Guardian Belikov. These classes will be before and after your normal classes, they will take place in the gym." Kirova explained. I was going to be sick. So I was going to have to do a training course with a male teacher and some older snob? I nodded politely. There was a knock at the office door. Kirova got up and opened the door. There was a guy there, not much to think of him.

"Can you please show Rennismie to her room?" Kirova asked the boy at the door.

"Of course." he replied. I stood up, and walked over to them.

"Thank you, Ms. Kirova." I said. I hated how she didn't know my name. The boy lead me out of her office.

"Hi, you must be Rennismie. I'm Eddie."

"Actually it's Renesmay. Hi Eddie." The next few minutes were silent. There were beautiful people, groups of people, and adult-looking people who passed us.

"So you lived with vampires? Not Strigoi and not Moroi, but a mixture kinda thing?" Eddie asked.

"What is a Strigoi? What is a Moroi?"

"Moroi are weak, but powerful. They are the mortal vampires. Strigoi are the dead immortal evil Moroi. They are strong and very evil."

"Well, my parents are strong, they are immortal, but not evil."

"Must be a mix." Then Eddie dropped it. Then we got to a door. Eddie opened it. I stepped in. It was empty except for a single bed, a dresser, and a few shelves. There was a closet door, too, and a door that lead to a bathroom.

"Thanks, Eddie." I said, and went inside. I closed the door, not letting Eddie reply. God, this was not where I belonged. I went into the bathroom, it was bare. I opened the dresser doors, and it was all bare. I opened my closet door, and saw a suitcase. My suitcase! I picked it up and put it on my bed. I unzipped it and took out my clothes, which I carefully tucked into the dresser drawers. I put my teddy bears on my bed and then I saw those jeans in the bottom of my bag. I reached into the pocket and took out the bracelet Jacob had given me. I pressed it against my cheek and sobbed.

Life was going to be so much different....


End file.
